Disposable absorbent articles are broadly available and consumers are used to a high performance. However, consumers do not only expect superior absorbency behaviour, but place more and more emphasis on the wearing comfort of such articles, and namely on good and reliable fit. Nevertheless, these articles must be relatively inexpensive.
The present invention provides a closure element with a carrier layer made of a non-woven material, wherein a bonding layer is applied onto the first/top side of the carrier layer to connect the carrier layer with a diaper chassis, and wherein a (non-sticky) separation layer is applied to the bottom/second side of the carrier layer. A hook patch that serves to close the diaper can be provided on the first/top side of the carrier layer. Further the present invention provides a diaper comprising such closure element(s) and provides a method to manufacture such a closure element.
The known closure elements in the field that have a non-woven carrier layer often have the problem that the hook patch does not sufficiently adhere to the first/top side of the carrier layer. Due to the open-pored first/top side of the surface of the non-woven material, the contact area for adhesion is small. Thus, such adhesion often fails even at low shear loads. For this reason, the non-woven material is usually coated with an extrusion layer on one side. The smooth sheet surface of the extrusion layer side provides for superior adhesion of the e.g. the self-sticking hook patch. However, due to the complete surface coating, the manufacturing of such a closure element is expensive.
The present invention provides a closure element with a carrier layer made of a non-woven material that can be manufactured with reasonable expense.
In a further aspect the present invention provides an absorbent article, which is more comfortable to wear, and which in particular provides superior and reliable fit.
In a yet further aspect, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing such closure elements.